


Survivalist

by frogfarm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Apocalypse, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Even if they're rescued, she'll never be saved.Decidedly AU post-Iron Man III. Maria POV.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Survivalist

**Author's Note:**

> For the Annual Femslash Kink Meme, 2019. Requested: Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts/Maria Hill, noncon.

Pepper draws a hiss of air between gritted teeth. This is the signal to go harder, enough to seriously injure a normal human being. With Pepper on the receiving end, the only folks at risk of injury are the ones doing the giving.

Maria's seen the files. She knows nearly all Natasha's secrets, right down to the modified Super Soldier Serum that even most of her fellow Avengers had no idea flowed through her veins. But even that level of stamina means nothing if Pepper decides she has a real itch to scratch.

In fact, Nat did too good a job last time. Which is why she's on the other side of the room.

Being forced to watch.

They crashed off the coast of West Africa. The comms were beyond repair, but nobody had any reason to think it would take more than forty-eight hours to find them. Then the light went off on the horizon, and a little later a warm breeze blew through carrying the smell of something fetid.

That was three months ago. They have no idea what's going on. No idea who's alive, outside their little world. All they know is that Pepper has gone mad -- Extremis-induced breakdown, or whatever Tony called it -- and declared herself the leader. She's the the strongest, after all. She hunts their meager protein; defends them against the resurgent lion population and worse. Maria bends the knee with barely a hint of protest.

Natasha takes longer.

The week after Pepper made her submit, a ragtag group of warlords came calling. They carried guns and spears, hooted and hollered and demanded entrance to the makeshift compound. A few dropped their pants and brandished erections at Nat and Maria, who stood silent on either side of Pepper. The former CEO listened to their proposal and then jumped from the platform forty feet up, coming smack down in front of them with a thud, standing up and taking the chief's head clean off with one hand. The rest barely had time to gawk as his cauterized neck spat blood from a few ragged holes in the seal, the body doing a spastic dance before it fell to earth.

Maria stopped screaming when half the men lay lifeless on the ground, her wrists bloody from the improvised manacles. Natasha didn't look away the entire time, the only sign of turmoil deep in her eyes. Luckily, no one was watching.

Pepper left one man standing, or at least alive, fallen back on his arse in sheer surprise with a dark stain rapidly spreading out from his groin. His fear turned to laughter at Pepper's pidgin high school French, but the laughter came to a halt when Natasha relayed her orders perfectly in the local patois. Even with superhuman strength, a leader could always use more muscle.

Except this man still had a spark of rebellion.

It didn't last long.

He's been out of the pit for a little over a month. The worst of the scars have healed, and he no longer limps when he pulls the plow. It's only bad when he makes any sort of sound, because it reminds everyone how she burned out his tongue. Maria stopped paying attention to him at all when Pepper threatened to take his eyes. It breaks her heart, killing her own kindness, and the only thing keeping her sane is Nat holding her hand at night when they fall asleep.

Maria ignores the burning in her thumb and shoulder, works her arm in frantic ever-growing circles. All to save Nat from unspeakable torture should she fail. And it works, god damn it; Pepper howls and gushes and clutches the floor, steel plates buckling in her grasp. Maria keeps thinking that one of these days her hand will break or burn inside of Pepper's body. She hopes beyond hope that very soon after will be the end for her. And for Nat.

"Very good," Pepper murmurs. Already she's recovered. "Would you like your reward?"

Maria can at least be thankful that words aren't required. Pepper seems to like it better when she begs with every look and gesture, every fiber of her being, her pleading eyes and drooling mouth doing more than enough of the talking. She falls to her knees, head swimming with the smell of arousal in abundance.

Pepper growls in approval as her tongue sinks deep. Steam rises from sopping flesh and Maria's whimper of pain turns to a moan as Natasha's freed hands find her hips and pry her cheeks open wide, an eager mouth sealing itself to her dripping burning cunt and digging, scouring away at the inflamed nub of her clit. Until Maria is screaming into Pepper's pussy, tears running down her cheeks as Natasha joyfully snuffles and roots out her most intimate depths and secrets.

Maria knows one thing. Even if a miracle occurs; if Bruce or Thor or even Carol were to appear from nowhere and somehow save the day.

Even if they're rescued.

She'll never be saved.


End file.
